Sweet Revenge
by HKcookie
Summary: Spencer and Mona were in completely different circles so they never came across a friendly path. When a fight occurs between Spencer and Alison, a opportunity floats by and Mona collects it by going to Spencer's aid and possibly asking her to do something that could risk their already broken relationship and possibly make Spencer hate Mona even more...
1. The Fight

**AN- Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I really appreciate if you gave this a review if I did something wrong or right. Thanks! Btw I'm Australian so some words may be spelt differently.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pll or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Fight**

I was grabbing my French 2 book from my locker when Alison walked by handing me an invitation to her 15th Birthday Bash that was next week on Wednesday.

" You coming?" Alison had asked sweetly.

" I'm not sure. I've got plans to spend the holidays in Washington, D.C." I replied.

" Please! Can't you go to Washington on Thursday or Friday?!" She pleaded innocently though I could tell she just wanted me there so people know a 'Hastings' is coming to the party.

" Fine. I'll be there." I answered so she could scoot along as I like to be early for classes.

" Yay! Dress code is wear something... Sexy. You'll need it for the boys who drool over you and, who knows, you might score a lucky guy. Bye!" Then Alison strutted off to probably hand out all the other invitations I saw from her handbag that was peeking out.

* * *

" So, what are you wearing?" Hanna asked as though she wanted to play dress up with me.

" I don't know. Probably one of the Tiffany blue dresses I have." I said nonchalantly.

" Spencer, can't you wear a red dress for once?! I mean don't you want to have the boys drool over you?"

" Hanna, only Alison would like that and no, I will not wear anything red unless it is jewellery or heels." I firmly insisted.

" Fine, but can I pick the shoes?" She pleaded with glee in her face.

" Fine, you may." I replied back with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Hanna quickly stood up from my bed and proceeded to sort through my closet even though I didn't have many high-heeled shoes, but Hanna had insisted, saying,

" Spencer, I like to broaden my options and besides, maybe we'll find something you didn't wear for a while."

* * *

After an hour sifting through my now disorganised closet, Hanna had finally found some options on shoes which was a relief considering I had finished my physics homework half an hour ago and had absolutely nothing to do for the remaining 30 minutes it took for Hanna to 'Destroy' my closet.

" Try on option number 1 please!" I obliged and proceeded to try on option Number 1. They were scarlet red with a 3 inch heel and a t-strap as well.

" Well? How do they look?

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Hanna had finally decided which shoe I was going to wear to the party.

" I like the second one the best. Classy, yet chic. Plus, you love them so why not?" She had stated with a hint of delight.

" What's the dress options?" Hanna asked with excitement, possibly because she had a chance to decide on what I was wearing to Alison's Party.

" Hanna, it's next week. We'll have time to do that on the weekend."

" Fine, I have to go anyway, as my bratty 'Stepsister' and 'stepmom' wants to go shopping together with me." She had said with displeasure in her voice.

" Alright, bye!" I waved at her as I spoke.

" Bye Spencer!" She waved back at me as she yelled back before hopping into what I think was her mum's car and off she went into the distant roads and streets.

Soon after, I grabbed my Algebra 2 homework and started to work on that whilst I turned on the TV.

" Breaking news, The Rosewood P.D has announced an arrest warrant for Toby Cavanaugh for allegedly blinding a young girl called Jenna Marshall. He seemed to have run away from the scene and policeman are now on the hunt to track down Toby Cavanaugh's whereabouts. If you happen to see or find him, please report to The Rosewood P.D. Thank you."

My mind started to cloud with a million or maybe a trillion thoughts in my head.

" Didn't Alison confess to doing that? Why is Jenna's Stepbrother a suspect? Wait, isn't he the person who spied on us?! Why does he have an arrest warrant?! Don't you need to be 18 and over for prison?!" I was trying to wrap my head around when my phone started to ring.

" Hello?"

" Hey Spencer, for the party, can you drive Aria to my party as my limo doesn't allow weird people. Thanks!" Then she abruptly ended the call.

" Wait, Aria isn't weird, she's herself, unlike you scumbag of a liar!" I whispered to myself. I always wished I could say that to her face, but Alison has us all wrapped under her pristine fingers; like puppets with her as the puppet master, waiting for her orders to obey.

" That's it!" I yelled to no one in particular.

" This ends next week!"

* * *

After 5 whole days of following Alison and Hanna go shopping for dresses, shoes and accessories to wear for Alison's Party, it's finally the day of Alison's Birthday Party/Bash.

" Should I have my hair up or down?" Alison asked us, though I knew she would only follow Emily's words.

" I think you should have it curled." Emily said with sweetness in her voice.

" Thank you!" Alison had replied back innocently. _If only I could stick a knife in her throat, I would._

 _*Buzz* *Buzz*_

 _"_ Oh, that's the limo. Hanna... Emily, are you done?"

" Yes, we are Alison!" They answered in unison.

" Good, will you follow me? And Spencer, you're driving Aria, ok?"

" Ali—" But before I could say anything else, Alison had walked out of my bedroom with Hanna and Emily. They're like loyal puppies following their trainer or their 'Leader' for this matter.

" Alis—. Where's Ali?" Aria questioned me as she zoomed into my bedroom.

" She left. Hanna and Emily followed."

" Why I wasn't called? And why didn't you call me?" She asked in confusion.

" Alison said that she didn't have enough room in the limo she 'apparently' hired and asked me to drive you there." I nonchalantly answered to Aria's dismay.

" Well, I'm done so can we get going now?"

" Sure." I grabbed my purse and double checked everything was perfect before I headed downstairs to my car.

" Wait, don't you need to be 16 in order to drive?" Aria stated with confusion.

" My parents bribed the Pennsylvanian government to allow me to drive at this age. I think it's ludicrous, but of course my parents just said that I should be lucky to even be driving and to have a car." I sarcastically responded to Aria's statement.

Aria then just rolled her eyes at me and proceeded to head towards my car. Once we both hopped in, I put my keys in the ignition and drove off hoping tonight will be fantastic. _Little did I know, today would be the last time I ever hoped for something..._

* * *

" Hey Hanna, you shouldn't be eating that. You'll just become more fatter." Alison had meanly spoken to Hanna which caused a tear to roll out of Hanna's blue eyes.

 _"_ Alison!" I shouted at Alison which caused a glare from her.

" What? Does Spencer need to study?" Alison had innocently said which ended up with me being extremely more furious than any other times.

" Alison! Why do you have a need to pick on people?! Like Don't you have anything better to do?! Oh wait, you DON'T because all you care about is yourself, you self-obsessed BITCH!" I yelled at Alison which slowly backfired as Alison retaliated yelling,

" EXCUSE ME?! You're the one who's being a bitch here Spencer! You only care about studying and oh wait... AND STEALING PEOPLE'S BOYFRIENDS! Like who in their mind would steal their SISTER'S BOYFRIEND'S like are you crazy or what!"

" That's it! I'm out of here! Call me if you decide to loose the stubbornness which if highly unlikely considering you're already way too stubborn that doctors can't even diagnosis it! Bye BITCH!" I exclaimed before heading towards the door and walked out with Pride that I finally confronted the School's Bitch. As I wandered around for my car, I could hear Alison's voice booming,

" You WILL regret it SPENCER!"

* * *

When I finally reached my car, I could hear snickering from a girl and a boy coming from the trees beside me. I then decide to investigate who was laughing nearby.

" Can't you believe she got yelled at?!"

" Serves her right for all the shitty things she had done as ' Miss Queen Bee'."

Once I had approached them, I was shocked. There in the tree's shadows stood Mona Vanderwaal and TOBY CAVANAUGH?! Doesn't he have an arrest warrant for blinding his step-sister?

As I walked closer and closer to the pair, their hysterical laughter suddenly quieted down.

" Do you think she's here?" Toby whispered to Mona.

" I'm guessing by the leaves crunching, yes. I think you should turn yourself in. Good luck in Juvy!" Mona whispered back to Toby and started to slowly glance around her. I assumed that was if anyone was eavesdropping on her which was true, but gladly the bushes were thick like Harry Potter books so they hid me well enough from anyone's sight.

" Thanks, I'll see you in two years." And that was the last I heard before they both said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions. As they both walked away, my head was starting to throb with questions in my head.

" Who were they laughing about? Were they talking about me? Were they talking about Alison? Do they mean Juvenile Detention?"

When I knew they had both left the woods, I quickly walked back towards my car and drove off wanting to forget the night except for the last part as I had a keen mind on figuring what the heck were they talking about...

* * *

 **AN- Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Also, should I continue this or not? Also if you have any ideas for this story, you are welcome to share them with me by reviews or PMs. Thank you!**

 **-M**


	2. Friendships and Enemies

**AN- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks to the person that reviewed my last chapter! As I said, Reviews are always appreciated! -M**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the flashback dialogue nor Pll or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Friendships and Enemies**

After that night, they never talked to Spencer again. Even when Spencer said hi to one of them, they always would ignore Spencer and carry on talking about Aria's summer trips to Iceland or Alison's Gucci red handbag from California.

For two whole years, Alison and her now three friends never seemed to acknowledge Spencer's presence; including when one of them were partnered up with her, they would only say a few words and then just ignore Spencer for the rest of the class. Spencer felt lonely, but she didn't really mind.

Until now...

* * *

When the school doors opened, I was absolutely shocked and surprised that walking right in the school hallway was Jenna Marshall and Toby Cavanaugh.

Jenna was wearing big black sunglasses which I assumed was from the fact that she was blind from when Alison threw that 'Stink Bomb' in Toby's garage.

 _Everyone was laughing whilst they were trying each others clothes. Spencer was trying on a black, pleated skirt from Aria while Alison was trying on a pink, butterfly- sleeved top when out of nowhere, she screamed,_

 _" I can see you! Oh my god, I can't believe it!"_

 _" What is it Ali? What did you see?" Asked a confused Emily._

 _" He was on that tree, spying on us! I am so creeped out!" Answered Alison with anger in her voice._

 _" Who was it?" I had asked in confusion._

 _" It was that perv, Toby Cavanaugh!"_

 _" Are you sure?" Questioned Aria._

 _" Yes, I am sure! He was right there! I bet he saw us all naked." Replied Alison with a firm tone of voice._

 _" Wha– should we tell someone?" Aria asked while stuttering her words._

 _" I mean we could, but I have a better idea..." Alison answered with a sly smirk on her face._

 _Fireworks exploded in the air as Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and I walked sneakily towards the Cavanaugh property._

 _" Are we sure he's not in there?" Aria asked with a worried voice._

 _" He's not, ok! You've got the lighter, right, Spencer? " Alison loudly shot back in frustration._

 _" Let's wait a second."_

 _" What Emily?!" Alison roared back at her._

 _" I don't want to do this." Emily meekly confessed._

 _" Fine, go back. You're on your own." Alison fiercely shot back at Emily._

 _" Ok, maybe Emily's right. We should just call the cops. They'll take care of it." Aria told them all._

 _" Where's the fun in that? Girls, Toby Cavanaugh is a freak and we need to teach him a lesson. If he thinks he can come and spy on us while we're in your bedroom, Emily, he needs to know that his little domain Is no longer a safe little hideout._

 _Who knows what he does in there all day, that little freak." Alison spitefully spit out at us._

 _" Are you sure that it was Toby?" I shakily asked Alison._

 _" Yes! And it's a stink bomb for God's sake! We're not nuking the place! Now, lets do it. Give me the lighter." Alison commanded angrily._

 _Once Alison through the 'Stink Bomb', I heard a 'Boom!' and a 'Crackle' of something burning._

 _" Ali, what did you do?!" I worriedly questioned Alison._

 _" Come on, let's get out of here!"_

 _Suddenly an explosion was heard from the Cavanaugh's garage. I saw smoke start traveling out of the garage's door which I started to get alarmed by._

 _" Let's go!" Alison asked with a worried voice. We quickly followed her out of the Cavanaugh property and onto the street opposite to the house. The last thing I saw before I heard sirens blasting around the street corner was the garage with blaring, sizzling and hot fire travelling up into the light blue sky._

* * *

I was in thought for so long that I didn't notice Toby Cavanaugh walk towards me and poked me a thousand times before I finally answered with a meek 'Hello'.

" Do you know where the main office is?" Toby quickly asked me though, I was too spaced out to reply.

' _Woah, he's changed. Hairstyle, attitude, plus, looks pretty hot... Wait– no, huh?'_

What I didn't notice as I was spaced out was the quiet snickering of Alison and her friends looking at Toby and I's 'Conversation.'

" Hello?" Toby asked me as he waved a hand in front of my face.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and answered,

" Sorry, the main office is straight down the hallway, then turn right and on the second right door is the main office."

" Can you walk with me? I rather not get lost." Toby confessed to me with a quiet voice possibly because Alison was opposite to us and was staring/glaring at us not so discreetly.

" Sure." I quickly answered as I led him down the hallway to the main office. It suddenly turned into an awkward silence as we walked past people staring at us and whispering probably something about Toby's attractiveness or his step-sister, Jenna.

 _Wait, attractiveness?!_

" Well, here we are." I awkwardly say to Toby.

" Yeah, See you round?" He asked which I replied in my most polite voice,

" Sure, See you round." After the main office door closed as he walked in, the bell piercingly rang so I quickly marched towards my first period. _Today is going to be a long day..._

* * *

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Alison laughing with Hanna about something to do with the girl in Math who chews peppermint gum, extremely loud that everyone eventually stares at her while she's busily trying to answer the questions Mrs Hall wrote on the board.

When I eventually get to AP English, I quietly shuffle into the classroom and sat down trying to find my English textbooks.

As I was trying to find my textbooks, in the corner of my eye, I saw Aria, Emily and Hanna walk in all 'Prissy Perfect' kind of way. I don't think they think I noticed, but I saw Aria give me a glare before walking off to their seats in the back.

Once the seats were all filled, a male teacher I haven't seen before came into the classroom and closed the door before grabbing a white chalk stick and writing what appears to be his name, Mr Fitz.

When he turned around, he glanced at Aria and exclaimed,

" Holy Shit."

 _Huh?!_

I turned myself around to find everyone else staring at Aria as she comes to realise everyone's stares and Mr Fitz's stare.

" Oh, uh Hello everyone, My name is Mr Fitz and I will be your AP English teacher for the year. So today, we are going to be discussing Shakespeare. Please open the textbook to page 3 and read onwards to page 15 please."

I opened my textbook and began to quietly read the pages. When I was nearly finished, I heard some quiet laughs that most definitely came from the back row. As I discreetly pivoted my head around I saw Hanna typing on her phone and trying to stifle a laugh probably from something she read, Aria re-reading a note she apparently got and Emily peering on Hanna's shoulder and quietly laughing at what was on Hanna's phone.

" Ms Marin, please hand over your phone."

Mr Fitz commanded Hanna.

" But I need it!" Hanna pleaded with annoyance.

" Ms Marin, hand it over!" Mr Fitz commanded again, but with a more loud tone of voice.

" Fine." Hanna said while handing her phone over to Mr Fitz.

" Thank you." He made his way back to the front of the classroom before speaking again.

" Now class, what did you think about what you have read so far?"

* * *

" Now Shakespeare was a—" But before Mr Fitz could speak anymore, the bell had rung.

Everyone had begun to pack up their stuff, but before they could walk out the door, Mr Fitz boomed his voice over the chairs squeaking and the people chattering about.

" Before you all go, the assignment for this class is to write a poem inspired by Shakespeare. It is to be due next week. You may all be dismissed." When he had said that, everyone ran and shoved each other as they get out of this classroom while I just walked out without shoving or chatting to people.

I'm guessing they ran out because it was the end of the day and the Kahn's were having a 'Back to School' party tonight. I wasn't invited, but I didn't mind since ever since the ' Alison Fight' I had been invited to less and less parties until I no longer was invited to anyone's parties.

As I walked towards my car, I spotted a Dark Brown haired figure staring and walking towards me. As she got closer and closer, I realised it was Mona Vanderwaal, the girl who changed her whole appearance and is dating one of the hottest boys in our grade, Noel Kahn who also gave her special access to his parties.

" Hey Spencer!" Mona had politely called out to me.

" What do you want?" I asked a bit too harshly.

" I just wanted to know what you were doing tonight?" Mona asked too sweetly for my liking.

" Why? Don't you have a party to go to?!" I said with annoyance in my voice.

" Actually Spencer, I wasn't going to attend. I just wanted to see if you could come over to my house for a visit or a sleepover if you wanted?" She proposed though I wasn't content about it.

" Why would I do any of those things you suggested?!" I angrily spoke to Mona.

" Spencer please, I'm sorry for everything that has happened over the last few years and I just wanted to start over on a clean plate. Please, will you come over just this once?" Mona pleaded with desperation in her voice.

" Fine, I'll come at 6pm." I finally said and gave into Mona's apology.

" Great, See you then!" Mona had gleefully said before strolling off towards her silver Toyota.

Afterwards, I hopped into my car and drove off towards my house, hoping tonight will not end up a disaster like last time.

* * *

As I drove, I thought about the last two years and I realised that I was very lonely in those two years and that I'm grateful I accepted Mona's apology and invitation to her house.

Once I reached my house, I got out of my car and walked towards the door. When I walked inside, I saw a note stuck on the kitchen counter. It read,

 _' Dear Spencer, Your Father, Melissa and I are in California for Melissa's engagement party for the next two weeks._

 _Love, Mum'_

 _Great, always leaving me out for 'Miss Perfect Melissa'. At least I get the house to myself._

As I threw the note into the trash can, I heard a beep coming from my phone. When I unlocked it, I was shocked and confused as I read the text message.

 _Hey, I know we haven't talked in a while, but I was wondering if you could come over for our annual pre-party before heading to Noel's party._

 _Thanks, Ali_

My mind went fuzzy after reading the text over and over again.

 _Mona or Ali, Mona or Ali, Ali or Mona..._

* * *

 **Who do you think Spencer will choose, Mona or Alison? What will happen if she chooses Alison over Mona or Mona over Alison? Why did Mr Fitz exclaim 'Holy Shit' towards Aria? Do they have some history or not? An old friend or possibly more? Who's Melissa engaged to? Is he relevant to the story?**


	3. Choices Are Made

**AN- Thank you to the people who reviewed! And thank you to Emilee Amethyst for reviewing this story. Also shout out to her as her stories are amazingly good! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -M**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Choices Are Made...**

I was mixing a batch of chocolate chip cookie dough when I suddenly received a text message from Lucas. When I read it, I felt the need to smash something, but decided not to give in to the rage. Just like my mother said _Be Calm And Collected, Focus On Happy Things._

 _Hey, a little update on Spencer, She has received a text from Alison saying she wants Spencer to come to her pre-party before going to Noel's._

 _-Lucas_

As I read the message for the millionth time, I realised ' _Why not text Spencer saying she can come at 5:30pm_ '.

" Perfect." I muttered to myself as I started to type the message to Spencer's contact on my phone. I hoped she won't ditch me to be with the school's ' _Bitch_ '.

After I had sent the text, I carefully kneaded the cookie dough until it became to a consistency of like play dough. Then, I proceeded to pull a piece of dough and roll it around my hands before placing the ball of dough onto the aluminium tray. I then related this step until I had no more cookie dough left.

Soon after, I opened the oven and placed the tray onto the metal rack while a hot, but nice air breezed around me. Then I closed the oven door and set the timer to 40 minutes.

Once I was done, I peeled off the sticky apron from my body and looked at the clock in the living room.

 _4:56pm_

" That should be enough time." I muttered to myself. " I'm guessing Spencer would arrive ten minutes or five minutes earlier than the time I sent her." I talked to myself for a few minutes before heading towards the couch and plopping myself onto the red couch and grabbing my phone from the low, glass table in front of me and looked at my phone for the remaining time it took for Spencer to arrive or the cookies to finish baking.

* * *

Once I heard the ' _Ding_ ' of the timer go off, I started to wonder where Spencer could be.

" She's probably bringing something or is late." I kept telling myself though I was beginning to doubt myself as I set the timer for 10 minutes for the cookies to cool.

I then sat down onto the couch and quietly waited for Spencer to ring the doorbell.

*Ding* *Ding*

" That must be Spencer!" I quietly exclaimed to myself as I ran over to the door excitedly.

When I opened the door, I found Spencer standing there with a striped blue duffle bag and was wearing a white blouse with a black and pleated knee-length skirt and white wedges.

" Hey Spencer!" I excitedly said to her which caused her shoulders to shrug a bit.

" What's that smell?" She asked in which I replied,

" Oh, that's the cookies cooling down. Come in!" Spencer then came into the living room and sat herself down onto the couch while grabbing her phone from the striped blue duffle bag that was sitting on the couch.

" By the way, my mothers currently in Boston for a job if you're wondering."

" Oh, thanks. Where's the bathroom?" Spencer asked meekly probably from when she used to visit my house nearly every day before Alison happened and had gotten shy incase I got offended, in which I was, but quickly faded like when the fog was wiped from a glass window on a car.

" The bathroom is upstairs on the first door to the left." I quickly replied as I carefully peeled the chocolate chip cookies onto a flowery plate to serve.

As I waited patiently for Spencer to return, I received a text from Lucas.

 _Hey, update on Alison,_

 _She's extremely furious and is fuming over her bedroom while Emily calms her down and Aria singing a slow tune from Mariah Carey. Hanna is trying on eye shadow from M.A.C and actually succeeding for once._

 _-Lucas_

I started to feel a smirk slowly creeping onto my face when suddenly, Spencer appeared from the stairs which startled me quite a bit.

" Sorry, did I scare you?" She quickly apologised and asked.

" Yes and I'm fine. Now what do you want to do?" I asked as I carried the plate of cookies towards her.

" Do you have Alice In Wonderland?"

" Yes. Do you want anything else?" I asked, but she declined and sat down on the couch and waited as I pulled the disc from it's case and placed the disc into the TV before walking back before plopping myself onto the couch.

* * *

As we watched, I started to hear my ringtone being played repeatedly as the movie kept on going.

" I'm going to get that."

" Sure." She replied as I stood up and headed towards the vibrating phone before answering it in the kitchen that I apparently ended up in.

" Hello?"

" Sup, Alison and her posse are currently at Noel's party." Lucas nonchalantly said to me.

" Why couldn't you tell me over a text?" I asked harshly thinking he was stupid and silly to call me at a time like this.

" Because Alison is currently kissing your boyfriend, and Aria as well when Ali wasn't looking." Lucas answered me, though my anger started to flow out of me like water from a bottle pouring out so I didn't concentrate on what other stuff Lucas had said to me.

" Mona?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

" I'm fine. We'll talk later. I'll text you the details." I answered back with shakiness in my voice though it was unnoticeable unless you listened very closely to my voice.

" If you say so..." He said before he hanged up the phone call.

" You've been spying on Alison?!" Spencer called out to me. I turned around and saw Spencer with an angry expression on her peachy cream complexion.

" I–I can explain!" I stuttered out with desperation as I didn't want to lose Spencer for the second time.

" Explain what?! That you've been spying on Ali, Aria, Hanna AND Emily for what purpose?!" Spencer cried out angrily to me.

" Please Spencer, I can explain all of this to you. PLEASE, Just listen to me!" I exclaimed at her which caused a slight change of expression on her face.

" Fine, you have 5 minutes." She sternly suggested and I agreed without any doubt in my mind.

* * *

5 minutes turned in 10 and 10 turned into 20 and before you know it, one hour had past since I told Spencer my story with Alison, the time I spent in Radley, my partnership with Lucas and how we were sending texts to Ali to tease and torture her like she teased and bullied me.

" Wow." That was all Spencer could say about my explanation as her face looked like she was still processing everything I had said about Alison, Radley, Lucas and A.

" Do you like the idea?" I asked meekly, not wanting to ruin the friendship I've bonded with Spencer today.

Spencer started to smirk and say,

" Of course I do, I think it is a magnificent idea; Alison should get her own taste of medicine." As well as emphasising the 'Should' in her answer.

" Would you like to join? I'm sure Lucas wouldn't mind." I proposed, hoping Spencer wouldn't decline and leave me again with no friends.

" Sure, I would love to see Alison suffer." She replied with a smirk.

" Good, we'll have a group meeting with Lucas on Wednesday evening. I'll text you the time tomorrow, okay?" I asked with delight that my ex-friend who is now my best friend again had joined my plan to make Alison suffer for everything she has done to Lucas and everyone else including me.

" Okay. Where am I sleeping tonight?" Spencer asked Mona with excitement that she had joined Mona's plan to torture Alison and that she now has a best friend again after two very long years of loneliness.

" In my bedroom. I have a mattress under my bed and I can put some blankets and pillows on it from my mum's closet." I answered happily.

 _Best. Night. Ever._

* * *

 _ **Did Spencer join Mona for Alison's suffering or for something else? Was Spencer actually angry at Mona or just annoyed? What is exactly their history with each other? What do you think will happen at the meeting?**_

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated! -M**_


	4. Meetings and Plans

**AN- Sorry for the delay! I write one chapter in advance and had a major writer's block for the next chap. Anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, reviews are always appreciated. -M**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meetings and Plans**

" This semester, we will be focusing on verbs and phrases you need to know in French. Your assignment for the next two weeks is to write a 500-1000 word essay on French books. You MUST write in only French, NO ENGLISH, is that clear?" Before we could reply, the bell had rung, so Miss Baker just dismissed us by gesturing to the door.

Once I grabbed my textbooks and my bag, I started to head out and towards my locker to put away my French textbooks and to see where my Physics books were. When I found them, I closed my locker and walked towards the cafeteria when Mona suddenly ran towards me and said,

" Hey Spencer! Do you want to sit with me?"

" Sure, why not." I replied while we both headed towards the counter to be handed our lunch.

Then I followed Mona to one of the light grey tables before sitting myself down and indulging in what I was given for lunch today.

" So, Miraculously eating eels tonight is not good at 7:30pm." Mona said to me. At first I was confused, but then I realised the sentence was one of her many codes incase if someone/Alison were spying on us, they would have absolutely no clue what we have said and walk away from us with a puzzled mind.

" Okay, Little under cats are small." I pause before saying another code. " In smelly cocktails or maybe inside Neverland's gory-ness, reading in great hands tightly." I finish with a smile plastered on my face after achieving a great sentence code from Mona's brilliant idea of a code.

" Yes, just bring your handbag." Mona replied just as the bell had rung loudly in our ears.

" I'll seek for yonder, the moon shining bright."

" The moonlight shall glimmer all over us in delight." I answered back at Mona before walking off to my Physics class.

* * *

It just turned 7pm when I finally finished my A.P English assignment. I always hand in assignments early for extra credit. Has a bonus when it comes to college applications. _I am a Hastings after all..._

After sending the email to Mr Fitz, I grabbed my burgundy sweater, a black skater skirt with black stockings that matched, my black ankle-boots and a grey scarf from my closet before changing into them.

Afterwards, I plucked my Cream-coloured Chanel handbag from my bed and walked outside of my house.

Next, I quietly walked to my car, hopped in and drove off towards Mona's house.

When I had finally arrived at Mona's place, I ventured out of my Metallic Cobalt Blue Hyundai and walked up the stairs to Mona's Porch.

Then, I knocked twice and waited till Mona opened the brown double doors that stood at the front of her place.

As I waited, I spotted a brown-haired figure start walking towards me. As the figure became closer and closer, I realised the figure was Toby Cavanaugh. _What is he doing here?_

" Hey." Toby said to me softly.

" Hi." I meekly respond back; unsure if I should trust him or not. We stood there for a couple of minutes just admiring our surroundings when the brown double doors had finally opened.

" Hey guys! Come in." Mona excitedly said to us. As Toby and I walked in, I noticed the curtains and blinds that were usually open were now fully closed, like precautions if someone was watching.

" My eyes eat tuna is never great, is upstairs in my bedroom. Shall we?" She asked us and we reluctantly agreed whilst climbing upstairs towards her bedroom.

Once we were both inside, Mona had quickly shut the door like someone was watching them.

" Lucas is coming. He said he was going to be late as his parents are currently lecturing him about not sneaking late at night."

" How long?" I asked, wanting the meeting to start.

" Soon, we can start right now, I can tell Lucas our ideas and plans if he can't come." Mona answered.

" So, why am I here?" Toby asked Mona with a confused tone of voice.

" You are both here because I have chosen both of you to take part of a plan to make Alison taste her own sickly medicine." Mona responded back before speaking again. " So, do you have any ideas?"

* * *

" What about we lure Alison in a secluded alleyway and do that there?" I suggested with glee.

" Good idea Spencer. Toby, do you have anything to add?" Mona asked Toby, who was currently writing down the ideas Mona and I had formed over the last hour or two.

" We can do it on Emily's birthday. From what I've seen, it seems Ali is a lot more vulnerable around Emily as if she actually likes Em more than a friend." Toby answered and I agreed by nodding by head in delight.

" What time is it?" I asked as I like to sleep before 10pm on school nights so I can attain the full 8-9 hours of beauty sleep so my brain can fully function for school the next day.

" It's currently 9:45pm." Toby answered as I started to stand up and grab my Chanel handbag from Mona's bed.

" I've gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

" Sure. Bye Spencer!" They both simultaneously said as I walked out of Mona's bedroom and out of her place.

Then, I walk towards my car before hopping in and driving off towards my house.

* * *

The sky was an orange ombré of colours peeking through my window curtains when I woke up.

 _6:30am_

 _Should be enough time._ I stretched my legs and arms before I stood up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

After that, I went to my closet to look for an outfit suitable for today's weather. I ended up wearing a maroon sweater dress, black stockings, black ankle-boots and a long grey cardigan that went to my knees. I then went towards my vanity to apply my makeup for the day.

Next, I walked downstairs to grab breakfast. Since my parents were out for Melissa's engagement party, I could make my own breakfast for once. My parents only gave me privileges to cereal for breakfast only. I would argue with my mother about this, but that would only cause more trouble so I stay quiet about it.

After I'd finished my breakfast, I grabbed my Kate Spade brown satchel and walked out of the house, towards my car and off I went to school.

* * *

 **What's there plan? Why is Toby really there? Was Lucas being lectured by his parents or was he doing something else? Are Emily and Alison secretly together or not? Are they only flirting or kissing as well? Does Toby have more information about them? Will he tell or no? Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **-M**


	5. Enemies Arise

**AN- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! Now, for the _shorter_ _than normal_ chapter a few days, I give you this really long chapter! Hopefully you enjoy this and as always, reviews are appreciated! -M**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Enemies Arise**

 _A week later..._

As I drove to school, I contemplated whether or not it was the right choice to ask Spencer to join my plan to torture Alison. I know Spencer agreed to join, but I wondered if that was because she wanted friends or to actually make Alison suffer.

Once I'd arrived at school, I parked my silver Toyota before hopping out and walking in the school's doors, towards my locker.

As I walked, I noticed a familiar blonde glaring at me. When I walked past her, I noticed that her ' _Friends_ ' started to glare as well. _Of course they follow her._

I on the other hand, just strutted away from them, ignoring the looks they would give me in a discreet kind of manner.

Once I finally got to my locker, I saw a tall, coffee-eyed brunette start walking towards me.

" Hey Mona!" She enthusiastically greeted with a smile on her face.

" Hey Spencer!" I greeted back with the same enthusiasm in my voice.

" I was wondering if you would like to go to the Brew with me at lunch?" Spencer proposed.

" Sure, I'll meet you at the front entrance." I agreed, smiling at Spencer.

* _Ring_ * * _Ring_ *

" Do you wanna walk to A.P French together?" I asked with uncertainty.

" Sure." Spencer answered as we started to walk towards French.

* * *

As we sat down, I spotted Kate ogling Toby like he was a hot underwear model.

" Hey Spencer, look!" I whispered at Spencer whilst pointing at Kate's fixated stare at Toby. We both started to giggle until we were in crying fits of laughter. A few people were staring at us, but, since we were early, none of the 'Popular' kids were here. _Like they'd actually be here for class._

Eventually we calmed down, though as I settled back into my seat since Miss Baker had arrived, I saw a stern-looking Toby glare at me before he settled down in his own seat.

" Today, we will be doing a pop quiz about phrases in French. I hope you've been revising on your phrases as this counts towards 25% of your grade for this semester." Miss Baker boomed loudly at us.

I internally groaned, not wanting Miss Baker to glare at me since I am one of her top students besides Spencer. (Plus, she makes you write a hundred lines of _'I will not interrupt teachers when they are talking'_ on the blackboard. I learnt that the hard way)

I shivered at the thought, but pushed it aside as she passed out the sheets of paper.

Whilst she handed out the papers, I grabbed my pencil case and sifted through to find a pen, pencil and a rubber.

" You will have the rest of the period to finish it. You may start now." Miss Baker quickly said as everyone immediately picked up a pen or pencil and started to read as well as starting to write down their answers.

 _This looks easy._

* * *

" Class, time is up!" Miss Baker shouted at us, clearly unimpressed with the chatter happening in the back row. (Aka, the 'Popular' people)

As I handed my paper to Miss Baker, I noticed Toby write something on a piece of notebook paper before proceeding to throw it at me like a paper airplane.

I scowled at him before I unfolded the scrunched-up piece of paper and read the rushed handwriting of Toby Cavanaugh.

 _' My place. Tonight. 7:45pm. Bring Spencer. '_

I stuck my tongue out at Toby to signify that I'll be there. _The wonder of codes..._

" You will be handed your results on Friday morning. Hopefully, you'll all do well..." She said to us while glaring at the not so bright students in A.P French. One of them included Toby Cavanaugh. I giggled on the inside, not wanting Miss Baker to yell at me for disrupting the ' _lesson_ '.

" You may be dismissed." She spoke as everyone started to shuffle out of their seats and head towards their second period while weirdly trying to outrun some people. _Boys..._

As I walked towards Physics, I noticed two Golden-blondes glaring at me like I had lettuce stuck in my teeth. It wasn't until I rounded the hallway corner that I noticed it was Alison Dilaurentis and Hanna Marin.

I also heard a high-pitched scream, but decided not to snoop, figuring Cavanaugh would spy instead. ' _He is heading to English,_ ' I thought as I walked in Physics towards my seat.

As everyone came in and sat down, the teacher started to talk about the mechanics of light and how electricity is formed using wires and currents to produce a source of glowing light.

Soon, everyone was quietly reading pages 3-33 in our Physics textbooks that we were required to purchase for this class.

Once I'd finished, I looked around to see a tan-skinned figure fidgeting with her pen as she read. _Seems like she's hiding something..._

" Students, Emily Fields and Mona Vanderwaal are requested to head towards the vice principal's office." The teacher spoke in a official type of voice. _What does he want? Did I do anything wrong?_

* * *

When I opened the large translucent glass door, I noticed a bruised Spencer with a mildly cut Alison sitting in the green chairs in front of me.

" Emily and Mona, you can sit in those chairs." The vice principal said to us in a displeased voice, beckoning to the chairs beside Spencer.

Suddenly, the large glass doors flung open to reveal a tiny brown-haired figure and a blonde with a Chanel purse hanging from her arm. _What are they doing here?_

" Please sit down." He said as both Hanna and Aria sat on the green chairs beside Alison.

" You are all requested here because you are all suspected of spying on Alison Dilaurentis. Now, I do not tolerate any sense of spying so speak up or you will be punished if we hear from someone else." As he said that, I was shocked and surprised that Alison had enough courage to actually say at least something to the principal.

I contemplated about who could've been spying on Ali since I only spied on her when I needed to, so I came to the conclusion that it was either Lucas or Toby as Spencer hasn't spied on anyone since our meeting last week. _Hopefully..._

" Now, you two," The principal had pointed to Spencer and Alison before speaking again. " I will not tolerate silly behaviour, especially from you, Spencer. You are having Detention till the end of the week. Alison, Detention until the month ends, understood?"

As soon as Alison's name was called, I perked up to see what was her punishment. I internally smiled when the vice principal revealed her payment for being involved with Spencer's bruises. _That's what you get for dealing with the Top A+ student in the grade._

" Now you three," He pointed at Emily, Hanna, Aria and me before speaking again.

" Please hand over all of your electronic devices including your camera, Miss Montgomery."

" But, how will I know the latest celebrity gossip or—" But, before Hanna could finish her whining, Mr Tamborelli interrupted by quieting her with a stare that looked awfully like Nell Sweetzer in ' _The Last Exorcism_ '.

" Now I assume your cameras are in your locker?" Vice Principal Tamborelli asked Aria who looked extremely nervous from how fidgety her hands and feet are.

" Yes, may I please be excused to get them, sir?" Aria quickly asked from her nervousness probably due with her talking to the vice principal.

" Yes you may. Please be quick, I don't have all day." Vice Principal Tamborelli spoke as Aria quickly rushed outside the swinging glass doors, probably so she wouldn't be in more trouble than right now.

When Aria came back, she held a white Instax mini 50s with her photos stored in a white case, a red Panasonic LUMIX DMC-ZR3 and a black Nikon D7000 hanging around her pale neck.

" He—Here you go." She said, stuttering from her lack of breath due to her running to and from her locker and avoiding students as it's currently lunch from the bell ringing loudly a few minutes ago.

" Now, all of you except Miss Dilaurentis will be searched this afternoon in your houses so I expect no suspicious behaviours from anyone, do you all understand?"

" Yes sir." We all simultaneously said to avoid the wrath of Vice Principal Tamborelli.

" You are free to go" As soon as he said that, everyone including me stood up and walked out the doors. Whilst Alison and her ' _Posse_ ' walked towards the restrooms, Spencer and I walked the opposite way to avoid their glares and to use what was left of lunch since I definitely needed some energy from sitting quietly in Mr Tamborelli's office the whole period and a few minutes after the bell had rung.

* * *

As we walked inside the Brew, I noticed a familiar Dark brown-haired dude sitting in the corner with a coffee in his hand. _Must be looking for something. Or someone._

" Two cups of cappuccino with whipped cream and 1 scoop of sugar in one of them, please!" Spencer ordered for us and payed for them quickly. I tried to protest, but being Spencer Hastings, she wouldn't budge.

Once we got our coffees, I followed Spencer to a dark, secluded part of the Brew and sat down on the red velvet seating.

" This is nice." I said to Spencer, sipping my coffee at the same time.

" I know. It's also good for people watching as only the manager and I know about this little corner." Spencer explained gleefully, sipping her caffeinated drink like it's the end of the world.

" Cool. Look, there's Ali and Hanna." Right on cue, they came strolling in as models on a runway in NYC giving Noel Kahn and his friends a good flutter of their eyelids before walking to the counter to order their 'Healthy' drinks and snacks. (Aka Mayo Fruit salad and Strawberry, Kiwi and vanilla ice-cream smoothie)

I scoffed at their eye fluttering at Noel and his Lacrosse friends. Spencer patted my arm in concern, I'm guessing and I gave a small smile back as a thank you.

During the rest of lunch, we watched Alison scroll through her Twitter feed, (Who knew she followed Sia: An artist currently on hiatus), Hanna re-applying her Chanel eyeshadow and Noel chatting to his friends about a Lacrosse game on Sunday afternoon. (Apparently Kate Randall is attending the game. Didn't she ogle at Toby a class ago?)

" We better go now, it's nearly 1pm." I said to Spencer who was currently taking photos of Alison and Hanna sharing pics of _The Jenna Thin_ g. Somehow she has her burner phone in the seating here, even though the cleaners would most likely trash it if the phone were to be found.

" Sure, let me just put this here." Spencer then proceeded to shove her burner phone in the layers of the red velvet seating near where she sat before standing up and gesturing to a hidden exit I actually didn't see when we sat here.

As we sneakily walked through the hidden exit, I could see Hanna intensely kissing Sean before strolling away with Ali to the Dresses & .Co boutique nearby. _They're definitely skipping class._

Once we arrived back at the school gates, we both gave each other a goodbye before heading off in different directions.

* * *

As I walked down to my next period, I suddenly bumped into a tall-looking guy, dropping my books as we both went down.

" Sorry." He apologised, more sincerely than the other guys at Rosewood High who would just either walk past or laugh at me, whispering to his friends about how 'Clumsy' I am.

" It's oka—" I then realised the tall-looking dude was none other than Mike Montgomery, Aria's little brother who is somehow Noel's friend though he's still not as popular as Aria for some weird reason.

" Are you..." Mike spoke, questioning my sudden stoppage of talking.

" Yes, I'm okay. Bye." I quickly said, shuffling off towards A.P English. _Why does he have to be so hot?_

* * *

 **What did Toby want to talk to Mona and Spencer about? Does Mona have a crush on little Mikey Wikey? How will Spencer's parents deal with her punishment? (Aka Detention?) How will the _inspection_ from the school go? Does Kate have a crush on Toby? Who do you think is the Dark brown-haired person? Is it someone that Mona knows or just an observation? How long did Spencer know about the _secret_ seating in the Brew? Why are Ali and Hanna exchanging photos of _The Jenna Thing_? Does it have to do with -A threatening them or not? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! -M**


	6. Heartfelt Tingles

**AN- Thanks for reviewing guys! Also, updates are between 1-2 weeks depending on how my muse is and if my brain isn't melted. Also, each chapter rotates between Povs between Spencer and Mona. Since last chapter was Mona's Pov, this chapter is Spencer's Pov. And it rotates every chapter unless I write it from someone else's Pov. Also, some spoby happens in this chapter! (Squee!) So I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, reviews are appreciated! -M**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Heartfelt Tingles**

" Hey Mona?" I said, sipping a black medium coffee from The Brew.

" Yeah?" She spoke, eating a mint macaroon at the same time.

" How long till we kill him?" I asked, wanting to get him out of the way. " He's just so naïve and it just kills me just to look at his poor, innocent-looking face."

" Soon Spencer. He needs to trust you before we take the next step. Also, on Homecoming day, you and I are going to attend." Mona spoke, breezing through each word like rain trickling down on a window sill at night.

" Wait, didn't you say we weren't attending last night?" I asked, feeling very confused.

" We are attending, just not as guests." Mona vaguely said, leaving me still very confused about whether or not we were actually attending Homecoming or not.

" What do you mean not as guests?"

" I mean we are attending as spies, you idiot!" Mona lashed out at me, which resulted in me coughing from gulping my black coffee too quickly.

" Sorry." She sincerely apologised, pausing to rub my arm before speaking again.

" We are attending Homecoming to spy on those stupid idiots over there." She then proceeded to point at Ali, Aria, Emily and Hanna who were currently eating strawberry ice-cream together whilst gossiping about the boys in this town.

" So, what do I need to bring?"

" Just wear something you can cover up and hide in, Lucas has everything we need." Mona answered, sipping her medium white chocolate frappé as well.

" Okay. I need to go, I've got assignment results in Mr Fitz class and you know how much an A+ makes me really happy, so bye!" I quickly said to Mona before heading out the secret exit, walking back to school and passing people through the hallway before I finally reached A.P English with 5 Minutes to spare.

I decided to quickly read over my notes as the school announced on Monday that every A.P class has tests this week that will make up 35% of our grade for this semester.

As I skimmed through my notes, I noticed Aria, Emily and Hanna walk by and casually sit right behind me in the second row. _Why are they sitting behind me?_

" Hello students. As you may have heard, we are going to be doing tests today, so I highly suggest you quickly read over your notes from the last week or so as I hand out your assignment results that was due last Friday." Everyone had groaned when Mr Fitz announced we were doing tests today. _Don't they listen to morning announcements?_

As Mr Fitz placed my result on my desk, my heart skipped a beat as I read it.

 _'A++'_ It said. Never in my whole entire life that I've received two pluses next to my ' _A_ ' before. Even Melissa hasn't ever received this before. _Finally, something I can actually boast about!_

After my loud squealing inside of my brain, I noticed a small, yet noticeable if you look closely—a patch of red writing in the corner of my paper.

 _' Spencer, this is a request from your A.P French teacher since she couldn't be here to ask, will you tutor Toby Cavanaugh please? More information in the front office. -Mr Fitz'_

I was shocked and surprised that Miss Baker asked me to tutor Toby since Andrew Campbell always somehow scores 0.5 higher in exams every single year since high school started. Though then again, I am a lot more fluent in French, just not as good for memorising stuff for exams. I usually have a brain meltdown right before the exams for the semester start. _I hate it._

Once Mr Fitz had handed out the assignment results and the test, he motioned to the clock and knocked on his wooden brown desk behind him to signify to start the test now. (He emailed the gestures he would be doing in class sometime last week)

As I carefully answered the questions on the paper, I noticed a pair of hazel round eyes quickly dart towards my direction before settling back towards her own paper. _Is she cheating?_

When I'd finally completed the test paper, I grabbed my notebooks for A.P English and started to skim and read all of the notes about Shakespeare's life and Journey since tomorrow, I have a test in here to write a 1000-1500 word biography about Shakespeare and I would love to be prepared and organised for it. _Hastings are always prepared,_ I reminded myself as I read my notes.

* * *

* _Ring*_ * _Ring_ *

" That's time!" As soon as Mr Fitz announced that to the class, everyone groaned, but me probably because of everyone here in this class except for Courtney (She isn't smart, but isn't dumb like the 'Popular' kids are) who are too dumb to decipher an ' _anagram_ ' or a definition for ' _commensurate_ '.

" Now class, the assignment for the next two weeks is to create a presentation about what you've recently learnt about Shakespeare. You can present on anything except A4 paper. You may all be dismissed." Of course, when Mr Fitz said that, everyone just had to run out of the classroom, shoving and pushing people out of their way as well. _Of course they do._

* * *

Once A.P Russian History had finally ended, I rushed towards the front office, eager to know what I need to tutor Toby for.

When I got there, I went straight to the 'Help' desk for students and asked the lady who wore a grey blouse and a maroon pencil skirt with a bun about information on tutoring Toby Cavanaugh.

" Let's see... Toby Cavanaugh's father has requested a straight A student in A.P French to teach him phrases, verbs and nouns for this semester." The lady had kindly checked for me the areas in French I would be teaching Toby.

" What time will I be tutoring him?" I asked, not wanting tutoring Toby to ruin my already busy schedule.

" Well, you can tutor him on Tuesdays at 5:30pm-6:30pm or on Wednesdays at 4pm-5pm." The lady helpfully informed me in which I replied,

" I can tutor him on Wednesdays."

" Sure, I'll send his father an email about the times and you can start tutoring him this afternoon. He'll meet you in the tutoring section of the library."

" Thank you." I said to the sweet lady who responded a 'Your Welcome' just as I headed out the front office and went towards my locker since I ended up having to hold my notebooks since the office hours close at 3:30pm and I didn't know how long it would take to obtain the information about tutoring Toby.

* * *

Once I reached my locker, I noticed a familiar blonde and a brunette hastily whispering and bickering about what they should do tonight.

As I closed my blue locker door quietly, I carefully slid near one of the cream-coloured walls closet to my locker and stood there whilst eavesdropping on their _wonderful_ conversation.

" Aria, I don't think that's a good idea!" The blonde annoyingly answered to Aria's idea.

" Well, I think it's a _fantastic_ idea!" Aria retaliated to Hanna's response to her idea.

" Ali wouldn't agree! Same with Em!" She rebutted back, clearly very annoyed at Aria.

" So, We don't need their permission to do this?! They wouldn't ever do anything anyway!" The tiny brunette angrily yelled at Hanna, who took a step back from the sudden outburst.

" Aria, I still don't think it's a good idea." Hanna calmly said to Aria who softened her expression for a little bit until she scowled and said in a firm tone of voice,

" Well, I'm doing it myself then!" before strutting off towards the school doors and opening them to walk outside to her car I think as I know her mother is definitely not in town at the moment from Lucas' multiple spying on the Montgomerys last week. (Aka on a date with the ' _Pedophile_ ' from Philly named Zack)

" Hey, wait up!" Hanna called out before proceeding to run after the tiny brunette with 6-inch stilettos which from what I can see, it clearly isn't working as the blonde ended up walking while pulling her phone from her Louis Vuitton bag and strolled through her tremendous amount of apps before finally pressing on an app called _Finder_. _Whats that app?_

As she strolled out the school's perimeter, I made a mental note to myself to ask Mona or Lucas tomorrow night about it.

Once I scoped the area to make sure nobody saw where I was right now, I sneakily walked towards the library's wooden brown entrance and went towards the tutoring section.

* * *

When I arrived, I saw Toby—who appeared to be looking around for someone whilst reading his A.P French textbook.

I walked towards him and greeted,

" Hi," before settling down onto the tan-coloured seat next to him.

" So you're my tutor, I'm guessing or are you here because I'm sitting here reading a French textbook?" He asked with uncertainty and nervousness from his hand reaching up and scratching his neck. _He's cute._

" Yes and no. I am your tutor for this semester, so your answer to your second question is no." I responded while smiling as he plucked out a plain notebook, a pen, a pencil and a rubber before proceeding to open to the page about phrases in his A.P French textbook

" So, shall we begin?" He asked in a mocking kind of voice for a posh King.

"Sure." I answered back, smiling as he started to say his strengths and weaknesses about French for this semester.

* * *

As time flew by, Toby learnt more than what he usually learnt in class. He learnt how to say 'Bonjour, mon nom est Toby. Quel est ton?', 'Je suis une amie' and other various French phrases without stuttering or saying a word in an American accent.

" Well done!" I congratulated him with a pat on his shoulder for completing more than a chapter's worth of phrases in an hour of learning.

" Well, thanks to you, of course." Toby smiled and grabbed my hand that lingered on his shoulder a bit too long for ' _Friends_ ' to my lap.

" So, are you doing anything after this?" I asked, feeling tingly from his smooth, warm hand touching mine.

" No, do you want to head to the Brew?" He asked, smiling a little as he began to pack up his things.

" Sure." I responded and headed out the library with him beside me as we walked towards the Brew.

When we arrived there, I decided to order a medium black coffee and a strawberry macaroon while Toby ordered a white chocolate mocha with one scoop of sugar.

Next, I made Toby follow me to the secret place where I showed Mona sometime last week.

" So, this is where you and Mona went off to last week and this morning." Toby announced in amusement which gave me a shock as I sat down.

" Wait, you were here last week?" I asked, still shocked and surprised he was here last week. _Doesn't he eat at the Apple Rose Grille?_

" Yes, I eat here every morning and lunch." He answered, annoyed from his eyes rolling as he sips his white chocolate mocha.

" Sorry. So what's your favourite colour?" I apologised and asked, hoping to start a conversation.

" Green, yours?"

* * *

" Wait, your mother suicided?" I asked, still shocked whilst planting my hand on his as he started to tear up.

" Yeah, the staff found her body lying on the concrete with dried blood around her head and in her hair. They also discovered a note on the rooftop stating that she didn't want to live anymore." Tears started to spill from his crystal, blue eyes as he began to speak again.

" I was only fourteen when it happened. I cried for days. Then, my dad _just_ had to re-marry someone even though my mother had died less than four months ago." Tears were now trickling down his face as I sat beside him and hugged his muscular body. It was a few seconds before Toby started to reciprocate my action and well, we hugged. _This feels nice._

It was a good few minutes before he took his arms off my waist and started to talk.

" I better go now. My dad wouldn't be too happy if I came home before 6:30pm." He stated, standing up while grabbing his backpack.

" Why?" I asked, still shaken from the information he just told me a few minutes ago.

" I—lets just say he becomes mad if I don't come home before 6:30pm." Toby answered, looking at me with his now icy, blue eyes once he spoke.

" Oh. Well, see you tomorrow?" I asked, nervous that he will just take off without an answer.

" Sure." I replied. Once I lead him through the secret exit, we smiled at each other before departing in opposite directions. _I still have a car to drive._

* * *

The sky gave a cold chill in the air as the stars shone in the cloudless, navy blue sky. The glimmering, white moon shined brightly at the greenery in the Dilaurentis' backyard as if catching the Dilaurentis' in a _very_ big lie. _How that's soon to be true..._

As I wrote the last word to my A.P Russian History paper, I noticed the time on my laptop.

 _11:56pm_

 _*Yawn* Well, I should get to bed._

Once I finished my bedroom routine, I plopped myself on my double bed and started to doze to sleep. As I did, I kept thinking about what's going to happen to him once we do it, though my thoughts started to cloud about a certain blue-eyed boy before reaching to a point where I entered a peaceful, deep slumber.

* * *

* _Beep_ * * _Beep_ *

Huh? I groggily grabbed my phone to see what the text I received was for as it was currently 2:43am in the morning and nobody _ever_ contacts me in that period of time.

' _Tomorrow night, don't come to mine. Held at Lucas' instead. -Mona'_

* * *

 **Who do you think he is? Why are they killing him? Does Spencer have a crush on Toby? Will they ever Kiss or is it just a friendship? Still September, so...* _Hint_ * * _Hint_ * Why did Mona text Spencer at 2 in the morning? Why is it held at Lucas' now? Who was the girl that looked at Spencer's paper in A.P English? Is it someone we know or just a random person? Also, once I reach 15 reviews, those who have fan accounts will be given a sneak peek of the next chapter. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time! -M**


	7. The Liars Fear, I Torture

**AN- Hey guys! Thanks to the people who constantly review my chapters! Anyway, this chapter will contain murder and homecoming. You will also find out who Spencer and Mona had been planning to kill in this chapter. Also I will give out sneak peeks to the people who review and have accounts if I reach 15 reviews. Hopefully you enjoy it and as always, reviews are appreciated! -M**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Liars Fear, I Torture**

It was _finally_ the day _it_ will happen. I burst with excitement as I un-clothed myself in Lucas' bathroom, into the -A Team clothing.

Once I'd finished dressing myself, I unlocked the bathroom door and headed out to Lucas' room. Gladly, his parents were in Maine for ' _alone time_ '.

I shivered at the thought of that. When I reached Lucas' room, I opened the door to be revealed a fully black-clothed Spencer and a Lucas busily typing something on his computer.

" There." He breathed out, gesturing for Spencer to look at whatever his computer had completed.

" What is it?" I asked, coming towards Lucas' computer to be shocked and amused at the same time.

" The newly updated program of I.H.H.S." Lucas proudly announced to us.

" Doesn't that take 2 months to update?" I asked, still very astounded from Lucas being able to update in a short amount of time.

" Unless you have another program specifically for making updating go faster, then yeah, it takes 2 months." Lucas replied to me sarcastically.

" Cool! What's the program for?" The brunette asked, slightly leaning on Lucas' desk as well.

" Well, the program can hack into any type of an electronic device to access their data. It can also access password-protected data as well. We use this to access their messages and other stuff to see what we can use to form as blackmail." He gestured to himself and me as he explained the uses of I.H.H.S. Whilst he explained the program, I saw Spencer's face grow from intrigued to amusement very quickly as Lucas stopped talking.

" Awesome. So you use it to look at their phone data?" Spencer asked, looking at the program on Lucas' computer as she spoke.

" Pretty much. Do you want to try it out?" He replied and asked, standing up and gesturing to Spencer to sit on the black, squeaky chair beside him.

" Sure, how does it work?"

" Well, you first click on the icon." Spencer then proceeded to click on the sky blue and white I.H.H.S icon on Lucas' computer. " Then, you click on Rosewood, Pennsylvania and look for the Rosewood High file. After that, you go to student files and search for the specific person you want to find." Lucas kept on explaining other features while Spencer followed his instructions and came across Aria's file.

Then, she clicked on Aria's file which came up with files for her message data, call data, Internet data and other types of data Aria had used/stored over the course of her owning her black Palm Pixi.

As Spencer scrolled through all the data on Aria's cell phone, I beckoned for Lucas as I quietly walked away from Spencer using Lucas' computer.

" What do you what?" Lucas whispered, his hands and feet fidgeting as he spoke.

" When is Toby coming?" I asked quietly, but annoyed, hoping I didn't make too much noise from my question.

" Soon, his stepsister has to leave for her flute lesson first or he won't be able to make it." Lucas answered, a bit annoyed at my question as he spoke, like he has said this to me a _million_ things, which isn't true, but, oh well.

" Hey, come look at this!" Spencer suddenly shouted at us, gesturing to the screen as Lucas and I walked towards his computer.

On the screen were photos of Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz snuggling in what appears to be Mr Fitz's sheets on his bed as Aria's bedside table does not include a book called _The Great Gatsby_. All her books are stacked on her wooden seating area next to the window.

" Do you think they..." The coffee eyed brunette said uneasily, shivering as she stared at the photos of them snuggling and looking like they felt relaxed and loosened-up.

" Well, I'd need more time to look into this. For all we know, they might have just slept together from Aria feeling vulnerable from her Speech to Ezra about _The Jenna Thing_." As soon as Lucas has said that Aria confessed to telling Mr Fitz about _The Jenna Thing_ , Spencer's face instantly morphed into anger and frustration.

" What?! Are you kidding me?!" The brunette suddenly shouted, staring at Lucas, who took a step backwards in fright.

" You can check the videos on my computer if you want?" Lucas mumbled, still too scared that Spencer would pounce on him every chance that she received.

Once Spencer discovered the video that Lucas recorded whilst watching Aria confess her sins to that teacher, she quickly stormed out the room towards who God knows where.

" Mona, it's 6:45pm. Doesn't Homecoming start at 7pm?" Lucas asked, fiddling with the features on I.H.H.S.

" Shit." I blurted out, completely forgetting that Homecoming starts at 7pm. Most people arrive at 8pm, but I knew one thing for sure, it's best to arrive early. _You never know what you might find..._

" Bye Lucas!" I cried out, quickly running out the door and down the stairs to find Spencer scrolling through Alison's Twitter posts on the vanilla cream-coloured couch the Beattie's owned.

" Spencer, we've gotta go." I hastily said to her who perked her smooth, slim face and instantly stood up, walked towards the hideously coloured door and walked out with her burner phone in tow.

" Let's go."

* * *

The shimmering stars shone across Rosewood high as people danced, made-out or anything you could think of that applies to reckless and carefree students at Junior Homecoming.

People drank the pink punch in disgust that was made by the Sophomore, Grace and occasionally, there would be a person who snuck a flask inside the school and tip the metal flask in the punch to possibly make the disgusting drink taste better. (Or so they can get drunk. It is Homecoming after all)

At quarter past 7 is where the fun began. Outside the school doors stood an Aria Montgomery, who wore a black Bebe Sequin and Lace dress with black Gucci strap heels and Emily Fields, who wore a Jill Stuart dark, sea blue Chiffon Silk gown with a silver purse hanging from her arm.

" Look at them being all happy and carefree." I mockingly whispered to Spencer, who replied back with a mocking voice for Aria.

" Oh look at me, I'm a fair maiden in danger who's screwing with my hot, English teacher." We both laughed once she finished her speech.

" When do you think Ali and Hanna are arriving?" A mysterious, yet deep voice asked. _There he is._

" Around 8—Fuck!" Spencer suddenly cursed and spun around to reveal a fully black-clothed Toby in front of her.

" Toby, you scared the crap out of me!" The brunette whined, playfully slapping Toby on his biceps and abs.

" Wait till you see this." Toby gestured to Ali, who wore a Jovani lace, fit and flare Ivory knee-length dress with Chanel Ivory heels and Hanna, who wore a Sue Wong sea-foam, pleated and ostrich-feathered dress as they just arrived with their faces in their phones with Aria and Emily in the corner of the school's front doors.

" What did you send?" I asked, intrigued by whatever Toby sent to make the Liars petrified by their face and their body movements to each other.

" Roses are a rich, bright red, like warm, sticky blood, they say. What happens if you add a body to that? Kisses -A. I also attached a photo of Aria standing next to a dishevelled Emily with a shovel next to a dug-out grave for Bethany Young ." As Toby recited the exact words he sent the Liars and the photo attached to it, I spotted a tiny brunette sneak off to the woods near Rosewood high.

" Hey, what's she doing?" I motioned Toby and Spencer to the brunette who's walking towards some sort of moving figure who wore a business-type of attire and grabbed Aria by the arm to a wide, oak tree that laid in the far depths of the woods.

" I'll follow her. You two still have that business to attend to." Toby firmly said, sneakily running towards Aria while hiding himself from couples making-out and people walking toward the school.

" Should we enter?" I asked Spencer, who fiddled with something on her burner phone.

" We shall."

* * *

The sky reached a dark, navy blue as Spencer came to stage 3 of their plan: Lure him to a dark alleyway where he can be surrounded.

As I saw Spencer furiously making-out with him, I clutched tightly on the black handle of my silver knife—slowly waiting for the moment Spencer gave her signal for me to creep closer and closer to him.

" Wait, you've been using me?!" He cried out, just as Spencer signalled for me to come closer. " I—I thought you loved me!"

" Oh please, I never loved you. My type isn't some kind of ' _goody-two-shoes'_ doctor." Spencer shot back at him, who sadly inched more closer to me and further away from Spencer.

" Spence, please, you don't have to do this!" He pleaded, every time more hoarser than the other.

" Wren, for the _final_ time, I never loved you. Even Melissa never did, her goal was to prove to our parents that she could marry a high-earning man, then divorce him once our parents gave her the million-dollar townhouse in Central Philly. You. are. finished." With a final speech from Spencer to his shocked-looking face, I stabbed him in the back which caused him to snap around and repeatedly cough out a pool of luscious, gooey red blood to the concrete ground below us.

" Mo—Mona, why—" But before Wren could finish his sentence, Spencer gave one, _final_ hard stab to his head, which made him collapse onto the cold, hard ground; blood spilling everywhere as well.

His face paled as his veins started to pop out of his skin. His blood coated parts of his body like cling-wrap; sticky and thin.

The young, but slightly older British man's face looked shocked and dismayed, like a person who just been informed that his or her's parents were dying or dead.

Once a few minutes past, I tapped Spencer's shoulders and asked,

" Do you have the body bag?"

* * *

It was only 8:45pm when we finally met up with Toby, who had beads of sweat appearing on his forehead and hands.

" Do you have the bag?" He asked, whispering incase anybody was nearby.

" Yes, we dumped it in the woods." I answered, heavily breathing from carrying the bag in the humid woods. I wished we had a truck or something.

" Have you sent the text?" Spencer asked, checking her phone for something.

" Yes. If you want to see their reactions, I suggest we get our butt moving or we'll miss them." He responded, leading the way to the secluded alleyway where Wren was _brutally_ murdered by _yours truly._

" Hey look, they're here." On cue, Hanna, Emily and Alison entered the alleyway, creeping slowly towards the now dry pool of blood, though there were a few patches of blood that were still wet and fresh.

As they crept closer and closer, I could see Hanna spotting the pools of blood by her screaming and clutching on Ali's Arms which I don't think Alison liked, despite the situation at hand.

" Emily, look." Hanna cried out, signalling for Emily to look at the pools of scarlet red blood.

" Ali, do you think..." Emily asked Alison, hesitating to say her name.

" Wait, guys, look at that." Alison suddenly spoke, pointing to a piece of carefully folded-up yellow paper lying on the exact spot Spencer had placed it.

With one swoop, Hanna grabbed the piece of yellow paper which now had a few patches of red blood sticking to the edges of the paper.

" What does it say?" The other blonde asked, peering over Hanna's right shoulder since her left was occupied by Emily's head peering over to look at the note in Hanna's light-coloured hands.

" It says, _'Oh, how nice of you to look for her. I guess you aren't a real friend, despite the outcomes you now are standing on._

 _I'm coming for you next._

 _Kisses -A._ " Once Hanna finished reciting the note Spencer had placed, their faces instantly turned scared and frightened whilst our faces shone with glee and excitement. _Oh, just you wait and see liars, Oh, just you wait..._

* * *

It was a lovely trip back to Lucas' house, everyone chatting about the liars faces when they read the note and Aria's _feisty_ make-out Sesh with Mr Fitzy-boo. Apparently, Aria nearly ended up having sex with her teacher, but Toby just _had_ to ruin the moment and step on a pile of dead, brown leaves which made the tiny brunette jump and lead Toby to chase her until she was gone. (Aka stepping into her car and driving off the school's grounds.)

When we all arrived back at Lucas' house, we opened the door and came upstairs. Once we headed into his room, we spilled the beans on what recently, just happened over the course of this night and what we found out.

* * *

" Wait, was Emily's face petrified?" Lucas asked since she and Aria are the closet out of the four whilst typing something on his Logitech keyboard.

" Yes, her face was definitely pure shock and sadness." The brunette answered, looking at whatever Lucas was doing with Emily's file on I.H.H.S.

" Did Aria seriously nearly have sex?" He asked another question, locking eyes with Toby since he was the one to have followed and spied on Aria and Mr Fitz.

" Yeah, it was terrifying. So much graphical detail just, literally exposed in public." Toby shivered, possibly thinking about how exposed Aria's and Ezra's bodies were.

" Oh, by the way, guest rooms are right turn when you leave this room. Someone has to sleep on the floor though. Blankets are in my parents room left of the hall when you leave my room." Lucas informed us, still glued to the screen of his computer like he's trying to figure something out.

" Good night Lucas." I said while the others headed out of his room.

" Good night." He replied, just as I left his room.

* * *

 **Why did they kill Wren? What do you think was the purpose of killing Wren? Why was Emily hesitant to say her name? Who is her? What's her name? How did Ezria nearly have next in a middle of a forest? Have they done it before or is this their first time? Is Spencer super angry at Aria spilling the secret about the Jenna thing or does she not really care? Are the liars going to report the 'murder'? Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time! -M**


	8. Sparks Fly

**AN- Hey guys! I am soo sorry I've not updated in over a month. I just have major writers block now that Pll is on hiatus and right now, my muse is currently on another ship called Captainswan. (100 points to those who know who they are!) If you have any ideas, I would most definitely appreciate you to tell me in a review or a pm. For now, I'm going to take a little break. Hopefully the special that appears on the 24th in this month will give me some ideas. Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. Oh, btw, this includes some Spoby fluff in this. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and as always, reviews are appreciated! -M**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Sparks Fly**

 _A month and a few days after..._

The sun shone brightly in the clear, blue sky as the birds chirped happily in the red maple tree adjacent to my bedroom window.

The neighbours whistled as they vacuumed their house as the Dilaurentis' watered their orchids and bluebells in their lush, lime green backyard.

It was a Saturday afternoon, so I had no need to be up as early as this, but I promised Toby I would be at the motel he currently resides in at 11am and the time was 10:20am which meant I had to hurry up if I wanted to meet Toby without a worried face.

As I packed my overnight bag, I thought of the moments when Toby would share some of his past memories and how his face suddenly turned pained and heartbroken when I shared some of my _not_ so fondest memories of my feud with Melissa and my parents not paying any type of attention to me like I'm a doll trashed in the back of a charity shop.

Over the past month and a few days, I've shared a lot of my secrets and memories with Toby and he did the same that I've started to feel something whenever he touches my hand or skin for that matter.

I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever he comes close to me or when he does sweet or nice gestures for me. I feel relaxed when I accidentally fall asleep on him when we have our movie nights on Friday or when he coyly wraps his arm around me when I'm still awake; not that I mind, of course.

Once I finished packing, I grabbed my phone from my vanity and headed out towards my car and drove off to whatever motel Toby's currently staying at.

* * *

The bright, freesia sun still shone in the clear, light sky blue sky as I arrived at the Edgewood Motor Court.

As I climbed out with my bag and my HTC HD2 phone in tow, I noticed the chipped-off paint on the walls of the building and the rusted iron on the gates encasing the perimeter of the area. The sign that held Edgewood Motor Court no longer held it's stability and had a few of the letters hanging about, just waiting till it comes crashing down on the dusty, dirt pathway.

Once I checked my phone for Toby's room number, I ventured off towards the left to try and find his room.

 _211, 212, 213— Aha, 214._

When I found it, I knocked on the dark emerald door and waited quietly. I saw some red wrens landing on a tree nearby the gates that encased the area.

I heard something creak before a door opened right in front of me that made me squeak.

" Oh, hey Spence. Sorry about that. Come in!" A shirtless Toby answered the door which I tried to discreetly advert my eyes away from his amazing, looking abs, though from his grin, I assumed I was failing. He then opened the door more wider to allow me in his room that smelt weirdly like the coffee I brew at home.

" Hey." I placed my bag on one of the dark cream-coloured chairs and checked my phone while Toby sifted his navy blue duffle bag for a shirt. (Did I mention his abs look amazing?)

" Hey, what should we do?" He asked, putting a light, moonstone blue shirt from his duffle bag.

" I brought scrabble." I answered, hoping Toby liked scrabble and wasn't one of _those_ boys.

" Wanna play?"

* * *

" Glyceraldehyde?" He asked, confused about what it meant.

"With the 'C' on the double letter, It is 32 points, plus the triple word score gets me 96 points." I said proudly, ignoring Toby's eyerolls at me.

" Goofball." He nonchalantly said, placing the scrabble tiles onto the wooden board.

" That's 104 points to me."

" Wait, what?!" I cried, astounded that someone _not_ from my family _actually_ beat me at scrabble.

" Thanks for the 'G'. I've been waiting for that." He bragged at me, causing for me to scoff at his remark.

" And on that note, it's the end of the game. I win by 10 points." Toby concluded the game, placing his remaining tiles in the little brown bag and mine.

" C'est dommage." He coyly said, snatching the last remaining scrabble tile on the dark, lime green carpet floor, brushing his smooth, yet rough hand against mine as he took the tile away from my reach.

" C'est la guerre." I answered back, muttering the phrase a bit, though from his sapphire, blue eyes, I assumed he had heard it.

" Now I don't think you have anything to wear to bed, do you?" Toby said, motioning to the spilling contents of my duffle bag which didn't include a top or pyjama bottoms for me to wear to bed.

" Top or bottom?" He asked which gave my eyes to pierce down into his soul (Aka Death Stare) before he spoke again.

" I'm kidding." He jokely answered back, tossing the moonstone blue shirt he just pulled over his head to reveal his amazing looking abs. Once I registered his shirt in my arms, I stood up, not realising Toby currently is still in the bathroom. The door gave way just enough for me to have a peek at his gorgeous, looking abs. His 6-pack abs were a lot more defined by the whiteness of the light on the bathroom ceiling. _He's hot._

As he turned around, I whipped my head to the left to look at a painting of a blue bird instead, hoping he didn't see me staring at his abs.

" You can use it now." Toby informed me, hopping onto the queen-sized bed.

I walked towards the bathroom, carefully trying not to discreetly stare at abs which somehow looked more defined here than in the bathroom. He gave out a quiet snore which made me smile for a second. _That's cute._

Once I entered the bathroom, I closed the door and started to undress myself, revealing a matching black, lacy bra and underwear from Victoria Secret.

When I pulled Toby's shirt over my head, I carefully opened the door, hoping I didn't wake him up. I stood there for a few minutes, gazing at Toby's muscular arms and body before quietly walking towards the bed.

As I walked, I tried not to have his shirt ride up my thighs as his shirt may flow down just above my knees, but it's still too short for me to wear without shorts. It also meant I couldn't wear it in my front room or anywhere outside my room if I didn't have any shorts on.

I then cautiously climbed on the bed and laid there, slowly falling into a deep slumber within the next few minutes.

* * *

The sun peeked out the tan-coloured curtains as I slowly woke up to a hairy, bare back. _This looks like... Shit._

When I realised the hairy, bare back belonged to Toby, I gingerly removed my arms away from his body—moving slowly away from the _now_ messy vanilla sheets of the bed.

I stood near the bathroom as he woke up, his blue eyes flickering and his hand combing his tousled dark brown hair.

" Good morning." I said, walking around the messy bed to my phone which had _dinged_ a minute ago.

" Good morning." Toby responded back, smiling as he stood up, the motel bed creaking slightly. " How did you sleep?"

" Fine, you?" I asked, checking the hoard of messages I've received since I've been here.

" Good, do you want any coffee? The motel has a café nearby."

" Sure. I'll have a regular black coffee." I answered, smiling as he pulled a shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans from his pile of smelly clothes near the large, oak closet and put it on.

" I'll be back in 10." Toby grinned at me, opening the creaky motel door and hopping out, closing it as he left.

I decided to pass the time by sifting through his pile of clothes lying on the carpeted floor and rearrange it into categories. _He'll probably hate me, but oh well._

After I finished, I landed back on the chair I was sitting on a few minutes ago and plucked out my phone to pass the remaining minutes.

It wasn't long until Toby came back—two coffees and some pastries in a brown, crinkly bag in his hands as he placed them on the light brown desk nearby.

I soon came towards my cup of black coffee and drank until there wasn't any more left.

" I'm guessing you were thirsty?" He sarcastically asked, sipping his coffee and devouring a small, yet delicate pastry into his mouth.

I gave him a look that most definitely shut him up; if the shimmering, blue eyes looking away weren't enough proof, his body movements were definitely enough proof.

" So, when are you going to leave?"

* * *

I grabbed my duffle bag and my phone as Toby finished speaking with Jenna on his phone.

" What did she say?" I asked, concerned whether or not Jenna still hung over _their_ secret and some _others_ over Toby's head.

" She just yelled at me. Apparently my dad is now shouting at Jenna now. That usually never happens." He answered, gazing out the small motel window with his _now_ glossy, blue eyes before opening the door—allowing me to walk outside in the nice, fresh, breezy air.

" You don't have to go, you know. I'm staying here another night." He proposed, inching his body closer to mine.

" I might have to take that up. My situation at home isn't exactly _grand_ right now." I confessed, looking at Toby's crystal, blue eyes shimmer in the bright sunlight.

It seemed like hours as we just gazed at each other; our eyes scanning each other's appearance while not fully leaving each other's face.

Toby slowly inched closer and closer to me, my heart beating more rapidly as he stood just an inch away from my face.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, his lips crashed into mine; his arms wrapped around my waist as I swung my arms around his neck.

His lips tasted like coffee and macaroons—Bitter, yet sweet at the same time. My hands were tangled in his dark brown hair, tugging some as I pressed my body more against his.

Toby reciprocated my actions by tangling his smooth, rough hands into my thick, brushed-out hair and pressing his body more firmly against me as well.

It was desperate and sincere at the same time—his tongue slipping into my mouth, which elicited a sudden quiet moan from me.

We both soon broke the kiss, heavily breathing and looking at each other—our foreheads touching and swollen mouths smiling as the sunlight glimmered at us.

" Wow. I was... not expecting that." I confessed, still smiling at Toby's crystal, blue eyes.

" Me neither." He answered, his eyes staring into mine.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, still realising what _just_ had happened. Toby was the one who disengaged our hug, waving goodbye with a smile before closing the door.

I smiled, walking down the dirt path before stepping into my car and driving off.

* * *

 **Are are spoby going to be a couple now? Or undecided? Will someone find out? Will they be a secret or will they tell people? Will Mona find out or does she already know? Did anybody see them kiss or were there no one around to look at them kissing? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time! (Hopefully)**


End file.
